


Scarlet Ribbons for Her Hair

by Kisleth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I peeked in to say goodnight<br/>And I heard my child in prayer<br/>“And for me some scarlet ribbons<br/>Scarlet ribbons for my hair”</p><p>If I live to be a hundred<br/>I will never know from where<br/>Came those ribbons, scarlet ribbons<br/>Scarlet ribbons for her hair"</p><p>Based off of this gifset: http://wipemyledgerclean.tumblr.com/post/33351258128/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been four years since Clint didn’t return from the mission that went wrong. It’s been just over six since their little girl was born. Cecylia has her mother’s big green eyes, and curls but her father’s complexion and bright blonde hair. She is cheerful, intelligent, energetic, resourceful; a perfect mix of Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton.

Every night Natasha and Cecylia get into bed with a glass of water and a fairy tale from around the world. After the story is over, she tucks her daughter in and kisses her forehead. She whispers, “we love you,” and Cecylia kisses her mother’s cheek before kissing her fingertips to press them to the picture of Clint by her bedside.

This night, however, is different. This night Natasha has to work late and ‘Uncle’ Phil is playing babysitter. She puts Cecylia to bed early, saying that she can get up after she leaves, only wanting to go through with their routine like usual. As she shuts the little girl’s bedroom door she hears her pray. “God, keep Momma safe like you always do, and tell Daddy I miss him. We love you, Daddy, and I don’t mind you never got me scarlet ribbons for my hair. Amen.”

When Natasha returns after 2 in the morning, she can sense that something is wrong. She pauses to check Phil who's asleep on the couch. Someone had tucked a blanket around him as he slept. The fabric is tucked to neatly around his shoulder for it to have been himself. She silently kicks off her pumps and pulls a gun from her purse. She checks her daughter’s room first. Nothing is out of place except for the messy blonde curls that spread over the girl’s pillow. Natasha checks the rest of the house and when nothing turns up, she relaxes.

She rouses Phil gently and thanks him as he leaves. She locks the door behind him before going to change into her night clothes and slipping into bed with Cecylia. She cuddles up behind the warm little body and strokes her curls, humming a lullaby Clint used to sing to her. Although her chest feels tight from the song, she manages to fall asleep.

When she wakes, Cecylia has already gotten up and is sitting before the television from the sounds coming from the living room. Natasha sends a soft smile and blows a kiss to Clint’s picture before getting up and going to fix breakfast. “Cecylia, breakfast is ready,” she calls as she scoops eggs onto a plate. She turns to her daughter, who sits beaming at the breakfast bar, and drops the plate.

She doesn’t hear it shatter because her little girl has scarlet ribbons in her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is alive but unable to let Natasha or Cecylia know, but he isn't completely out of the picture.

He goes to the same street corner every weekday and waits. He sits up in the tree in full camouflage, unmoving and silent. An invisible observer.

Every day he watches a yellow school bus stop a block away and the children flow out to greet their familes. It's easy to spot them. The mother has the brightest red hair he's ever seen. It barely brushes her shoulders, all scarlet and curls. The child who rushes her looks so much like her, except her hair is a gorgeous golden blonde. It forms ringlets that makes other children jealous and bounces as she hurries to her mother. Two small pigtails hold hair back from her face without gathering it all. Each are secured with a scarlet ribbon that appeared next to her bed one night two years ago.

He finds himself wanting to tug at those ribbons, and brushing those curls. He wants to hold her in his arms and finally get to know which voice is hers amongst the loud children that gather at the street corner for their parents. His heart aches with how badly he wants it, and he can't even let himself get any closer. He can't risk Natasha and his little girl like that.

He also can't risk Cecylia being scared of him. After what he'd been through... he couldn't let her see his face, not the way it was now. The glass eye alone was scary, but to add the scars and missing fingers? He knows he's a wreck and it still isn't safe for his family if anyone knew that Clint Barton is still alive and back in New York.

He has so many reasons to stay away but he can't help it sometimes. He can't help watching her come home every day after school like he has been for the last year, not can he help breaking into her room just once to leave a new set of ribbons.

Sapphire blue, this time. The color of his birthstone.


End file.
